


You Belong to Me

by DearLazerBunny



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLazerBunny/pseuds/DearLazerBunny
Summary: written for Violet, who requested a piece based on Cat Pierce’s You Belong to Me. Everyone, go listen to this song. It’s incredible. Thank you for the inspiration Violet, I hope you enjoy (and I’m so sorry it took me so long)!





	You Belong to Me

“Sing me something.”

You’re both lying on the grass, looking up at the stars, far past the time you should be asleep with the other students. You’re not thinking about how wrong you should feel about lying next to Ben, when Luke said romantic attachments could be your downfall. Or when the other students whispered knowingly in your direction as the two of you sat together at lunch, or sparred in the very field you were lying in now. If Ben was your downfall, you welcomed it. Wanted it. Went with it willingly, diving into his deep brown eyes and never wandering your way out.

“What?”

“You heard me.” His face turns in the starlight to look at yours, and you can’t help but notice how the moon glimmers off his cheek like he’s been kissed by the sky. “Sing me something.”

“Beeeeeeen. No.”

“C’mon, why?”

“Because- because-”

“I’m not hearing a good excuse.”

You huff in frustration. Truth be told, you didn’t really have one, other than sheer embarrassment. He heard you humming to yourself one day while you were picking up your room. Straightening the books on your shelf, smoothing your bedsheets, and folding your clothes, all while singing a folk song you’d learned long ago as a small child on your home planet. It was nothing fancy, but you couldn’t help but conduct imaginary harmonies in your head to turn the simple song into something glorious. And then, of course, you had to try the harmonies out, so you tapped out the rhythm to the melody on your wooden desk while letting your voice quietly soar through the air like an aria, filling the space with a haunting tune. Smiling satisfactorily to yourself, you turned only to find Ben leaning against the doorframe, grinning to himself like a madman. He’d told you your voice was beautiful, and you’d denied it and made him promise to never bring it up again. Jedis weren’t supposed to take pleasure in frivolous things like singing.

“Y/N? Don’t be mad. I just-” he turns his eyes upwards towards the heavens, almost like he’s reliving the moment. “When you were singing, it was the most beautiful thing I’d ever heard.”

Ugh, why did he have to be so damn sweet all the time. “While I appreciate the compliment, we’re not supposed to-”

“Oh, damn what we’re not supposed to do.” He props himself up on an elbow so he can get a better look at your face, which flushes at the feeling of him being so close to you. “You’re not supposed to be with me either, and yet here you are.”

“Am I-” you finally break your staring contest with the stars and look into his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that his face is mere inches from yours. “With you?”

He snorts. “Where else would you be?”

“Ben. You know what I mean.”

He hums and leans down, gently pressing a light kiss to your forehead. His lips are soft, and you tingle from head to toe as he pulls away, feeling your heart turn to mush. “You always ask the stupidest questions.”

You laugh and shove him away (you don’t really want him away, but it’s the principle of the thing) and he falls back into the grass. “You’re such an ass, Ben Solo.”

“Eh, you knew what you were getting into.”

Rolling your eyes, you have to admit he’s right. “Just- give me a minute.”

He lays back down, hands behind his head, except this time he’s so near your sides are touching. You can feel the heat radiating off his body through your thin cotton shirt, and you resist the urge to shiver, goosebumps rolling down your arms. Tentatively, you hum a simple, one line melody, trying to work out notes of music and lyrics in your head. You’d never sung something new on the spot, but it couldn’t be any different than making up tunes as a child, right?

“Okay. But don’t laugh at me.”

“Why would I laugh at you?”

“Because it’s going to be bad!”

“No, it’s not, you’re just being hard on yourself.”

‘Ugh- just. Be quiet.” Taking a deep breath, you open your mouth and let the words pour out, eyes squeezed shut and desperately trying not to think about what you’re doing-

 _The moon follows me home, I’m never alone_  
It hangs like the shine in my sweet baby’s eye  
Sings to me nightly, sings to me brightly  
Tells me the secrets of the sky

You trail off, unsure where to go next or what to do with it.

“Wow. That was… wow.”

“I know, it was bad. You don’t have to say it like that.”

“No, Y/N. That was… beautiful.”

The stars wink in agreement as you release the breath you’re holding. “Really?”

“Really really.”

You smile up at the sky, feeling the warm breeze waft your hair and brush your cheek ever so gently. “Hm.” The two of you lay there in comfortable silence, buoyed by the presence of each other in the hot summer night.

…

“Sing me something.”

“What?” You wince in pain as your hand covers your right side. “Are you crazy?”

“No, if you keep doing what you’re doing you’re going to hyperventilate before I bandage this up!” Ben looks at you with concerned and frantic eyes as he gently tugs your bloody shirt away from your side. “Distract yourself with something else! Sing me something!”

“Jesus fuck Ben, I can’t-  _fuck_!” He douses your wound with something liquid and tears stream down your cheeks as the burning seems to encompass your entire body. It feels like something was actively gnawing at your side- something with lots of sharp, pointy teeth. And maybe acid for breath. Scared, you reach down and put a tentative finger to the large gash currently decorating your side and pull it away. You eyes go wide at the dark red color of your own blood before Ben pulls it down and away from your face.

“Stop looking at that.”

“Ben- Ben, I can’t-”

“Y/N, shut up. Look at me.” You do so, blinking through the tears. “You’re going to be fine. You hear me? But you have to breathe.”

You try to take his advice, but every rise and fall of your chest pulls on burned skin like it’s ripping open an inch farther. You can feel yourself start to fade out from the pain and loss of blood, as well as Ben’s steady hands working at the wound with gauze and salve and god knows what else. Dimly, a strange melody filters into your head in the grey place between sleep and awake.

“All done.” The pain is significantly less now, but no less terrifying. He must see it on your face because he grabs your hand and squeezes tightly, bringing your knuckles to his lips and kissing the backs of them one by one. “You’re going to be okay.”

Huffing, you squeeze your eyes shut and try to focus on the music running through your brain, like it could somehow take the pain away.

_Lips burrow so deep, give me good sleep  
Pour a little sugar on my wounds_

You wince at the release of breath, but the smile on Ben’s face is almost worth it. “Hey, I remember that one.”

That song on the hill, when you both were in your first year at the academy. You were grown now, with years of Ben by your side under your belt, but thinking back to that perfect night still made your chest warm. He’d kissed you many times since then- on the hand, the cheek, the forehead- but never quite how you wanted.

_Musical master, play harder and faster  
Spinning me up in your silky cocoon_

“I think you’re the musical master here. I’m just the audience.” You can hear the grin on his lips even as your eyelids flutter shut, ready for sleep to claim you. “I’ll be here when you wake up, Y/N.” And so you let yourself drift off, your hand still in his, fingers tangled around each other like a lifeline.

….

You spit out blood onto the dull grey floor, loathing the iron taste in your mouth. General Hux stands before you, his hair the only colorful thing in this sea of white, black, and silver First Order insignia glinting at you in the light. “Take her to interrogation,” he orders, and you’re hauled off your knees into yet another long corridor, ending in a terrifying looking contraption centered in a blank room. You’re strapped in unceremoniously and left for the cold and whatever waited for you on the other end of the table.

You thought you’d run far enough away, so that the war couldn’t touch you. Apparently not.

Hours pass, and the mechanical door sliding open wakes you from a fitful sleep. A masked man enters the room like a shadow, aligning himself just out of your peripheral vision. Damn it all. You’d heard of him, this Kylo Ren. And you’d heard how he treats prisoners.

“Are you Resistance?” His voice comes out synthesized all to hell, so much so that you’re left wondering what he actually looks like underneath that mask.

“Aren’t you briefed before your little torture sessions?” You grit your teeth and once again try to pull on the restraints keeping you in this nightmare. “I’m not anything.”

“You wouldn’t be here if you were nothing.”

You snort, before realizing sarcasm probably isn’t the way to go in front of a masked murderer. So you soften your voice. “There were kids in that school. I couldn’t just let them massacre it.”

The man takes a step back, and if you didn’t know any better, you’d say without all those dark heavy clothes, it would have been a flinch. “A school.”

“They were about to raid a school. In the village where I live.” You rest your head back to stare at the ceiling, remembering the flanks of stormtroopers about to storm the building like it was nothing but a paper house. “And I wouldn’t let them.”

“Why are you here?”

You sigh. “Someone told someone I was the leader, I guess. Probably because I’m the only one who actually knows how to use a weapon. Then they knocked me out and now I’m here. You tell me.”

“Were any of them your children?”

What now? “Excuse me?” You look at him strangely. This man was getting less and less intimidating by the second. “Is that a standard interrogation question?”

“Answer the question!”

“No! Jesus!”

The man cocks his head. “Why risk your life for children you don’t even know?”

Your voice comes out thick with bitterness and memories. “I know what it’s like to have your home taken from you.”

“Do you now.”

You look at him straight, where his eyes would be if he wasn’t wearing that damn mask. “Yes.”

The man stalks over to you and kneels, putting him nearly face to face with you. You turn your head to stare at him, wondering what his game was. And wondering if you should be in more pain than you were right now. He tilts his head, almost as if he’s considering. Then, ever so slowly, fingers fumble for invisible latches on his helmet until a pneumatic hiss releases it from his face.

“Sing me something. Y/N.”

Time seems to stand still. Your breath feels like it’s been kicked from you, and your heart flutters to a stop for one beat. Two. Three.

“Ben.”

It’s him. You’d know him anywhere. His hair is longer, his features sharper, with age or fatigue you didn’t know. But his eyes. They’re the same. Same warm pools of brown you used to get lost in as you lost track of time and any sense of direction.

His mouth quirks up, just a little, in the corner. “I didn’t know you loved my eyes.”

“Oh, you read minds now. Fantastic.” Your head thunks back onto the table in a heady combination of confusion and relief. Ben wouldn’t hurt you. “And the rest of you too, shockingly.”

“You- what?”

You quirk an eyebrow at him. “It wasn’t obvious? Pretty sure the entire academy knew. Guess I’m glad you never caught on, if you didn’t feel the same way.”

You were pretty sure you should be terrified right now. The Jedi killer was Ben? You should be furious. In disbelief. Sad, even. But the shock and happiness of seeing him again overruled any rational emotions your brain might have given you. Ben is alive. And he’s here. Right in front of you.

You resist the urge to want to hug the daylights out of him.

“How do you know I didn’t feel the same way?”

“Kisses on the forehead? They were nice, Ben, but I think we both know it wasn’t exactly what I wanted.”

He leans in close, staring you right in the eyes, almost as if he’s searching for something. “You still want me. After all these years.”

You laugh, a stark contrast to the gloomy room around you. “You were my first love, Ben. First and only. It doesn’t go away that easy, much as I might want it to.”

“Do you want it to?”

Now it’s your turn to study him. If you were being honest with yourself- “No.”

You can’t read the expression written all over his face. Sadness, for sure. Maybe some longing. For what, you didn’t know. But your heart drops as he turns to leave, saying only, “I’ll find someone to release you.”

You don’t know what else to do. How to make him stay. So you do what he told you. You sing.

_Crawl into my heart, take me apart  
Do what you please to me, I won’t resist_

He pauses in the doorway. Reaches his hand out, and the restraints pop free. Rubbing your wrists as you sit up, you keep mumbling the melody under your breath, letting the words take shape as they fall out of your mouth.

_Find what you’re seeking, I am not leaving  
‘Til I am drunk, loved up, bitten, and kissed_

That makes him turn around, his gaze piercing you like arrows. Now, the want in his eyes is unmistakeable, and probably matches your own. So you keep going-

_I’ve heard allegations 'bout your reputation  
I’ll show you my shadows if you show yours_

He flies over to you, cape billowing behind him, seizes your face in between his hands, and kisses you for all he’s worth. You return it in kind, a hand thrown over his neck so your hand can latch into those curls you love so much. This is…  _finally_. Heat spirals to your very core as you explore each other, hands everywhere and lips and teeth colliding. A noise of want escapes from low in his throat and it sends sparks shooting down your spine.

_Feels like we’re dreaming, we’re tripping and reeling  
I could get lost in the feelings we’re feeling_

When you both finally let each other go, asking for breath only inches away from one another, the only thing you can do is laugh, putting your forehead to his until you’re breathing the same air. “I feel like I’m dreaming.”

“I never thought I’d see you again.” His voice is hoarse and low. You put a hand up to his cheek, stroking it with your thumb. Ben. Here. With you.

_Do you want more of this? Isn’t it glorious?  
I can’t believe that it’s free_

“Can’t get rid of me that easily,” you whisper back. “Just took me a while to find you, that’s all.”

_I will adore you, I’ll only live for you_

“I am never letting you go.”

“Good.”

_Just say you belong to me_


End file.
